Rainbow day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Pizza, how empty life would be without it." says Emily. "You'd be sad if pizza didn't exist." says Paige. "True. I love pizza, swimming and you." says Emily. "Yay." says Paige.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Rainbow day**

 **Emily and Paige are in a cosplay shop to buy outfits for the big lesbian festival coming up in a few days.**

"Paige, why is it so hard to decide on a costume? When I was a kid it was so easy to find something when it was time to buy Halloween costume. It shouldn't take so damn long to pick a sweet thing to wear." says Emily.

"What about this?" says Paige as she find a cool female pirate costume.

"No, I've been a pirate for Halloween a couple times." says Emily.

"Okay. I think I want this one. Kinda cute." says Paige, as she find a nice lolita costume.

"Maybe a little too funky, but pretty sweet at the same time." says Emily.

"I'm gonna try it on." says Paige.

Paige enter a fitting room and try on the costume.

She decides that it's too slutty.

"Gotta find a different costume..." says Paige.

"You'd look beautiful in this one, babe." says Emily as she find a white samurai queen costume.

"Do you think so, Em?" says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Paige decides to try it on.

"Oh! Nice..." says Emily when she finds a blue sailor girl costume.

She enter a fitting room and try it on.

"Not really." says Emily, not feeling that the costume is exactly what she wants.

She try on a green blue highland lady costume and she like it so she decides to buy it.

At the same time, Paige has decided to go for a yellow firefighter costume.

27 minutes later, in Emily's apartment.

"I'm glad we did find costumes." says Paige.

"So am I. Are you looking forward to the festival, babe?" says Emily.

"Yeah. It will be so much fun." says Paige.

"Cute. You're so beautiful." says Emily, giving Paige a kiss.

"You too." says Paige.

3 days later.

Emily and Paige eat breakfast on a blanket in the park. The food is home-made pizza that Emily's made for them.

"Pizza, how empty life would be without it." says Emily.

"You'd be sad if pizza didn't exist." says Paige.

"True. I love pizza, swimming and you." says Emily.

"Yay." says Paige.

Emily wear a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

Paige wear a pink t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Em, when does the festival begin?" says Paige.

"By lunch-time, babe." says Emily.

"I look forward to it." says Paige.

"So do I. It will be very nice." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"You're so sweet." says Emily.

"Awww!" says Paige.

6 hours later.

"Welcome to the Rosewood Lesbian Festival. I'm Emma Green. It's wonderful to see so many people here today." says a beautiful tall 27 year old woman with long dark hair, wearing a purple female tuxedo.

Emily and Paige are in their costumes, standing among all the other lesbians in the crowd.

Most of the lesbians there are wearing costumes.

The band starts to play nice soft calm music.

"Babe, want a drink?" says Paige.

"Sure, but only a small one. I wanna keep focused." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige goes to get drinks for Emily and herself.

Emily gives dart throwing at try.

She does very well, having her father's skill at darts.

She win a large neon-green teddy bear.

"I'll give this to Paige..." says Emily with a sweet smile.

Emily know that Paige would love the big green plushie.

Emily takes a seat by a table close to the pond with tropical fish.

"Here, a mango / apple drink with a tiny splash vodka, just like my Emily wants it." says Paige as she place a drink in front of Emily.

Paige's own drink is a raspberry / orange drink with slightly more vodka.

"Aww, sweet." says Emily, taking a sip of her drink.

"Does it taste nice?" says Paige with a cutie smile.

"Yeah, it's good." says Emily.

"Cute." says Paige.

"You're cute." says Emily.

"So are you, Em." says Paige.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily. "I love you, Paige. You always make me feel safe and happy."

"I love you too." says Paige.

"Yeah, I know." says Emily with a very sweet smile.

"Hi, ladies." says Mandy Nova as she walk up to Emily and Paige.

Mandy used to be on the Rosewood Sharks with Emily and Paige, so they know her and think of her as a friend.

Mandy wear a pink ninja costume.

"Hi, Mandy." says Emily and Paige.

"It's cool that you two are still a couple." says Mandy.

"Thanks, me and Em are meant for each other." says Paige.

"Yeah, it so seems." says Mandy. "That's wonderful. I happy for you."

"Sweet. Do you have a date?" says Emily.

"Unfortunately not. I've been single for almost 3 years since Nelly Scarlet broke up with me." says Mandy.

"Oh...okay." says Emily.

"I'm fine. I hope to find a new chick soon." says Mandy.

"Best of luck with that, girl." says Emily.

"You're cool so I'm sure you can find someone." says Paige.

"I hope I can..." says Mandy.

"Don't worry." says Paige.

"Alright." says Mandy, taking a seat by Emily and Paige's table.

"Do you still love to swim?" says Emily.

"Of course and I assume you do too, right?" says Mandy.

"We do." says Emily.

"Awesome. Sometime we should get the whole good sweet team together and talk about the days at Rosewood High." says Mandy.

"Sounds like a fun idea." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Cute. I'll try to locate those of the Sharks who've moved away from town." says Mandy.

"Nice. Paige and I will contact those who still live in the area." says Emily.

"Wonderful." says Mandy.

Mandy goes over to talk to someone else.

"Babe, do you wanna go and try your luck at any of the games and such?" says Emily.

"Later, maybe...now I wanna just sit here with the girl I love, you." says Paige.

"That's cute." says Emily.

"Yay!" says Paige, all childish.

"Hi, girls." says Nicole Dorante as she walk up to Emily and Paige.

"Oh...hi, Nicole." says Paige.

Nicole is from Ravenswood and Emily and Paige met here there when they joined Hanna who was visiting Caleb once a few years ago.

Emily and Paige became friends with Nicole.

Nicole wear a Cleopatra costume.

"It's nice to see you here." says Nicole.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"You girls are so cool." says Nicole.

"Nicole, you're pretty awesome yourself, you really are." says Emily.

"Em's right." says Paige.

"Awww!" says Nicole.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Let me get you a drink." says Emily.

"Awesome!" says Nicole.

Emily walk away and soon return with a drink for Nicole.

22 minutes later.

"Is it true that Alison DiLaurentis has left Rosewood...?" says Nicole.

"Yes. Ali has moved to LA to become a fashion designer." says Emily.

"Okay. She used to scare my nearly shitless." says Nicole.

"I understand. Alison used to bully me back in the days." says Paige.

"That I remember. What did she call you again?" says Nicole.

"She called me Pigskin." says Paige.

"Are you and her still enemies?" says Nicole.

"No. Me and Alison are friends now." says Paige.

"Ali is no longer the rude bitch she used to be. She's much more sweet now." says Emily.

"Cool." says Nicole.

"Yeah. Ali has transformed from a rude sex-crazy little teen-bitch to quite the mature wise woman. She still love sex, but she's less horny than when she was younger." says Emily.

"It's wonderful that Alison's not evil anymore." says Nicole.

"Indeed." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily. "She was almost always nice to me though. I don't defend the bad things Ali has done, just saying that she was never 100 % evil. Even when she was a bully she also had some sweetness on the inside."

"That's good." says Nicole.

"Do you want me to set up a meeting with her so you can see for yourself how sweet she is?" says Emily.

"Really no need for that. I believe you, Emily. You are a woman I can trust." says Nicole.

"Yeah, Em. You are an honorable, trustworthy and reliable person." says Paige.

"Awww. Thanks, girls." says Emily.

"See you." says Nicole as she walk away.

45 minutes later.

"And now a little something to dance to, ladies. This is a favorite of mine, the song 'Swirling Rainbow River' by Sarah Cummings III." says Emma Green.

The band starts to play the song.

"Em, may I have this dance?" says Paige.

"Paige, of course you can." says Emily.

Paige gently lead Emily onto the dance floor.

They hug and then start to dance.

"You're an amazing dancer, babe." says Paige.

"So are you." says Emily.

"I'm trying my best." says Paige.

"Babe, that's all I'd ever ask for." says Emily.

"Yay...so sweet." says Paige.

"Awww!" says Emily.

"Your costume is very nice." says Paige.

"I like yours as well." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"Anytime, Paige my love." says Emily.

Emily gives Paige a kiss.

"Wanna marry me?" says Emily.

"Now?" says Paige.

"No, not today, but someday." says Emily.

"Okay, then I say yes, I do wanna be your wife." says Paige.

"That's wonderful, babe." says Emily.

"Yeah, babe." says Paige. "I love you."

"I love you as well." says Emily.

"Yay!" says a happy Paige.

"Awww!" says Emily, also happy.

4 minutes later, the band play a much faster song.

Emily and Paige don't dance to such music so they return to their table.

"Dancing made me a bit hungry." says Paige.

"Oh...stay here. I'll get us a little snack." says Emily.

Emily leave and return 6 minutes later with two fishburgers and some fresh veggies.

"Awww! Fishburgers with onion-bread...? Me like that sooo much!" says a happy Paige.

"Yeah, you do. That's why I picked it out for us, babe." says Emily.

"Babe, you're the best." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Emily. "I love you."

"Do you plan to join in on Aria's fishing trip?" says Paige.

"Sure. If I can get a few days off from work." says Emily.

"I think your boss can give you some days off, Em. I'll be going." says Paige.

"Okay. I'm gonna ask Stefanie Andersen if she can give me time off so I can go as well." says Emily.

"Cool." says Paige.

12 minutes later, the band play a slower song again.

"Dance with me, babe." says Emily with a very cute smile.

"Sure, Em." says Paige.

Emily gently lead Paige out onto the dance floor and they begin to dance.

"Awww! Babe, you're so sweet." says Emily in a soft romantic tone.

"So are you, babe. I love you sooo much!" says Paige, all cutie cute.

"I love you a lot as well." says Emily with a sweet smile.

Paige and Emily kiss each other.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
